Dragons Can Be Tamed
by Pharaoh-chan
Summary: Seto Kaiba finds himself slipping away from reality what with work and all, and it takes his younger brother Mokuba to point it out to him.
1. Ch 1 and 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic. I'd be rich, happy, and living in Japan. Please enjoy.

Rating: K

Chapter One

" Pleeaaase big brother?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh pretty please?"

" I said no Mokuba!"

It was a rainy afternoon in the Kaiba household. Seto Kaiba was busy at his desk in one of his many studies looking over documents with extremely big words that Mokuba couldn't make out. His big brother did this for a living. Mokuba was only 10 while his brother being the president of Kaiba Corp industries known globally around the world, was only 18. The Kaiba's were rich**. _Very_** rich. Try multi billionaire rich. They lived in a 73-room mansion. Not counting the 5 basements and attics. Mokuba didn't really pay attention to it that much. He didn't think himself better than any of his peers at school. He was happy just to be with his big brother. Sure, he had more toys than you could imagine, but he didn't make a big deal about it. He even gave most of his toys away to his friends. Stick him in a room with a paddleball any day and he'd be happy. Seto Kaiba on the other hand had many documents to go over. And although he loved his brother he wasn't getting any work done due to Mokuba's countless pleas to play with him. Kaiba stared warily at the seemingly endless stack of papers and then again at his kid brother's pleading face. He sighed. **_This was going to be a long day…_**

"Mokuba for the last time, I'm **_extremely_** busy. I cannot play with you right now. Why don't you go outside?"

" Seto…it's **_raining_** outside. Remember?"

" Uh huh…" Kaiba said distractedly flipping through his phone book.

" Seto. Seto!"

" Huh…" He found the number he was looking for.

" Seto?" Mokuba tried again. Boy his brother really was distracted.

" Hm?" He asked.

Mokuba sighed. " Nothing"

Mokuba slid off his brother's desk and walked out. It was clear to him that his brother was much too busy right now. He'd have to find someone else to play with. He heard his brother talking on the phone in the background.

**_"I need those papers now! What? I'm not asking you what your job is because I don't care! All I am asking is that you get that file or you won't have a job! What? Don't you tell me how to run my job! I own this company! I own you! You understand that?"_**

Mokuba sighed softly. His brother was always like this. Don't tell Seto Kaiba what to do or there would be hell to pay. Other than employees, Mokuba and servants, Seto really didn't have much of a social life. Standoffish wasn't really what described him. More like, independent. No, even that didn't strongly describe it. Ah, Seto Kaiba was simply put, an egotistical, detestable, cold hearted, aggressive, smug, sarcastic, sardonic, cocky, much better left alone or face his wrath, kind of human being who detested most company with of course the acceptance of his younger brother. A bit blunt to say the least. This obviously though had an affect on the younger Kaiba seeing how alone his brother really was. Sure he had Mokuba, but he needed to be around people his own age. Then again, whenever Mokuba tried to contact someone his brother refused telling him how busy he was and he would not attend such frivolous matters. Mokuba of course being 10, had no idea what the word "frivolous" meant but the way his brother had used it, it sure sounded like he wasn't too thrilled with the idea. Still, Mokuba wished Seto would talk to someone. There was Yugi, but Seto hated his guts. Scratch that idea. **_All he seems to have for friends are his Blue Eyes White Dragons. And me of course. I wish he would find someone that he could talk to and hang out with._** **_Seto deserves someone_ _special._ **Oh well. Oh. Time to watch TV. Zatch Bell is on, one of Mokuba's favorite shows.

Chapter 2

Seto Kaiba slammed the phone down. He had no tolerance for ignorance or disobedience. The employee he was just talking to, was both. An empty desk would be at work today. Kaiba sighed and rubbed his temples. **_Whoever said ignorance was bliss had to be idiots themselves._** Why must life be so complicated? It was simple wasn't it? Get a phone call from your boss telling you to do something, and do it. It isn't that hard. And if it is then you shouldn't be there. In fact, you shouldn't have a job it all, as a job requires you having a boss and doing what he says. A simple concept right? Kaiba looked at all he papers he had to look over. **_This was going to be a long day. A very long day._** He had to do something. Distract himself. Anything to get away for just a moment. He was usually a hard worker. 10,000 papers to look over. Okay, not that hard. But hard enough to be a president of a major corporation. Most of the paperwork was given to his employees and personal secretaries. But not this week. No. They're off on a holiday that Kaiba had so graciously provided them with. And how do they repay him? By taking an extra week off. He thinks they did it on purpose. These are the most important documents, and they abandoned him. He smirked. He could imagine them in his office the moment they got back being yelled at and told they were fired for taking an extra week off and leaving him with all the paperwork. Ah, life was good. He almost laughed. Almost. Besides, Seto Kaiba did not tolerate slackers. He actually tolerated very little. Kaiba was not a patient man or a compassionate person at all. He did not renegotiate. His answers were final. If you were fired, you were told to clean out your desk the very same morning. And quite the irony, Seto Kaiba was little tolerated as well. People did not like him. He did not like people. Everyone wins. Kaiba thought humans in general were stupid slacking idiots who couldn't do anything right if given a simple task. Most people who met Seto Kaiba thought he was a long line of censored words followed by " jerk, stubborn, egotistical, pig. I got fired by him last week!" Kaiba could care less. He liked being alone. People only got in the way. He'd choose computers to people any day. Computers are cold and unfeeling. Like him… **_Like me…_**He stopped working for a moment. **_Like me. _**The words echoed in his mind. He shook them out of his head. That was a stupid thing to think. Why would he even think such a thing? **_Where did that come from? _**Why would he even care? He didn't like people anyway. **_I'm not unfeeling. I care about Mokuba. And if you care about someone, you have to have feelings. Therefore that statement was not true. _**He tried to rationalize it. He smirked. Nothing was funny. He did it out of habit. He got up. He walked out leaving a still quite big stack of papers on his desk. He went to go find Mokuba. Maybe he'd take him to Chuck E. Cheese's. Although he hated that place. Any place where social gatherings took place really. Hm. He'd wait in the car.

Author's note: I decided to put two chapters in one because the first one was too short. I'll do that often.


	2. Ch 3 and 4

Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think I'd get any the first day I put this up! Thanks a whole bunch.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. ……I wish I did though. .

Chapter 3

Mokuba had long gotten bored of watching TV. He wandered out to the halls and around all the rooms. Even though he had been living in this house for a long time he still, on countless occasions, found himself going in circles and getting lost. As such occurrences happened, he would scream and scream until someone found him and guided him back to his room or where he previously was. Mokuba found as he walked through the halls more and more, this was one of those occurrences, and immediately yelled for help.

" SETOOOOO!" Mokuba called as loudly as he could. "SOMEONE HELP!"

Seto Kaiba looked for his brother. He heard his name immediately. **_Mokuba got lost again…_** He sighed. He really must put a leash on that brother of his. He smirked. That comment reminded him of Joey Wheeler. One of Yugi's friends. Amateur duelist. Stupid. Bad temper. Reminded him of a stray mutt wandering the streets. In fact that's what he called him. Mutt. Why? No reason. Just that the mutt bothered him to no end by constantly making stupid remarks and calling him stupid names like "moneybags", which Kaiba thought was amusing. And it was fun to make him mad. He'd go into one of his hissy fits like a little kid and embarrass himself.

" Mokuba, there you are. What are you doing?" Kaiba asked.

" I got lost."

" Again? How many times must I tell you not to wander off? This is a big house and you can get lost in here, as you've just demonstrated."

" I know."

" What am I going to do with you?"

" Did I interrupt your work?"

" No. I needed a break. Did you eat yet?"

" No."

" Come on then. We'll get one of my chauffeurs to drive us somewhere."

" Alright! I call shotgun!"

" Put your coat on first Mokuba."

It was rainy, cold, and miserable out. Just the way Kaiba liked it. Although he could've done without the wet leather seats in his limo. Which he gave the chauffeur a thorough scolding not to leave the sunroof open ever again. It was one thing to be cold out. But entirely another thing to be wet. Kaiba hated getting wet. It was uncomfortable. Rain he didn't mind so much. But a swimming pool in his limo…he'd take a rain check. He ordered the chauffeur to pull up another limo. This one preferably dry. He got in followed by Mokuba. Hm. Where to go. He had said Chuck E. Cheese's before. Having second thoughts about that one. Maybe, McDonalds. Mokuba liked that place, though he couldn't understand why. It reeked of grease and fried things. Disgusting. He wrinkled his nose at the thought. Nope. There was Taco Bell. Yuck. Wendy's. Yeah right. Subway. Uh huh. Where else was there?

" Can we go to Burger King?" Mokuba asked.

Burger King? Ugh. It's better than nothing.

Mokuba ate happily. Just as Kaiba had suspected, it also, like every other fast food place, smelled of grease and fried things. Sickening. He wondered that if it was really food they were even cooking in there, and if he should be worried about Mokuba eating it. How could he possibly eat that? It wasn't even real meat. It was probably scooped up from someone's yard this morning and thrown on the oven. If this were his establishment, which he was glad wasn't, he'd fire all of those people before someone got food poisoning, which is bound to happen sooner or later. He just hoped it wouldn't happen to Mokuba. He thought about closing Burger King down just because it smelled bad. Hey, he could do whatever he wanted to, he had the money. He seriously thought about marching in there and demanding what they thought they were serving his brother. Nah. Better not. Mokuba seems, for whatever reason, to like this place. And whatever made his brother happy pleased Kaiba. He decided to let Burger King slip. But he wouldn't be so nice next time.

Chapter 4

Seto Kaiba was a genius. Brilliant really. Only a few people in history could be called brilliant. Kaiba had knowledge unbelievable to others. Calculators? Please. He was faster than that. Nothing seemed to challenge him. Of course, anything he had to use his mind in was considered a challenge. A little one. But he was looking for something that dared him to use up every ounce of brainpower possible. Duel Monsters. A simple card game where strategies unfold. It is believed that Kaiba does not have any fun at all. That he was insipid. That is untrue. Kaiba in fact enjoys something very much.

As mentioned before, he likes things with challenges. Chess is one. Solitaire, another. But what challenges him most of all, is Duel Monsters. It is played very simply. Two players take turns drawing cards from their individual decks. They can summon monsters to take out each other and get their opponents life points down to 0.

Of course there are many more rules to the game, but that would take quite while. But basically that is the key to winning. There are many monster cards to the game. Kaiba's favorite of course were his 3 Blue Eyes White Dragons. You might wonder why Kaiba felt so challenged to this game. But that is because he is determined. Determined to win. Win what? A title. What kind of title? King of all games. Master of all Duel Monsters. Why is he so determined? Because someone else holds those titles. Someone he detests most of all. Who is this person? Yugi Motou. Countless times he has dueled Yugi for the title of being the best. For he is Seto Kaiba, and he is the best. No one else. Or so he believes. To be quite honest, many people think Kaiba loves nothing at all. That isn't completely true. He loves three things. His company, his brother, and Duel Monsters. Anything else is considered excess weight. To him, the whole world was excess weight, being held up only by it's stupidity and obliviousness to everything.

To him, winning was the only thing that mattered, and if you lost you'd be left behind. To him, it was about surviving in this world or succumbing to it. To him, things mattered. Especially what his brother thought. That mattered most. But he could not bring himself to listen. His brother had begged him countless times to call someone up and go out. Or maybe even get a date. He would never do **_that. _**He had no use for women. Always wanting to be all romantic. Making you buy things for them. Women were a waste of time. Feelings would only get in the way of his business. He knew though, that Mokuba was worrying that he was slipping away from reality. And what scared him most was that he found himself knowing that was true. But even reality didn't seem real anymore. Kaiba knew that. He wished he didn't though.


	3. Chapters 5 and 6

Wow, thanks for reviewing guys! I never thought anyone would get inot this story. Lol. Here's the next two chapters. And by the by, I meant to label the last chapter as Chapter 3 AND 4, not Chapter 34. Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh. It….it makes me sad.

Chapter 5

Kaiba stared intently at his sleeping brother. Today had been a long day. Especially considering all the paperwork he still had to do. He was quite tired himself. He covered his brother in a warm blanket and kissed his forehead while whispering a goodnight. He walked out and headed toward his office.

" Is there anything you need sir?"

Kaiba looked up. Was there anything he needed? Yeah, a smack in the face and a martini maybe. But besides that he was good.

" No Roland. Nothing more is required of you tonight."

" Very well sir. I'll retire to my quarters now."

He was so tired. Forget the martini. He needed about 10 gallons of coffee right about now. Since when did he get so tired? He used to pull all nighters before. Maybe he needed a break. A break. That would be really nice. He took a rubberband from his desk drawer and wrapped it around his wrist. Every so often he snapped it to keep himself awake. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Okay this wasn't working. **_I know, I'll use ice to keep me awake._** He walked to the nearest kitchen stifling a yawn on the way. He opened the freezer and took a few cubes of ice. He walked back to his desk and immediately dumped the cubes down the front of his shirt. After a few moments he began to realize that ice cubes did not stay cubes forever. When coming in contact with warmth they became quite the opposite of "cubes," they melted. And soon after realizing this, he swore repeatedly rushing to the bathroom and lifting his shirt trying to dab the access water off of him before it stained his pants. Kaiba hated wetness. He hated being wet. And now his shirt was soaked. He sighed and glared at himself in the mirror. **_Well at least I'm awake now._** He tore off his wet shirt and threw it down the laundry chute. He went to his closet and grabbed a shirt, buttoning it up. He sat on his bed. He looked at his clock. 1:47AM. Forget about firing his secretaries and employees for abandoning him, he was going to **_kill_** them when they came back. He rubbed his sore eyes. He ran his hand through his brown hair. He snapped at the rubberband still on his wrist. He got up making his way to Mokuba's room. He looked at his still sound asleep brother. He was almost tempted to lay down next to him and get some sleep. But, part of being a president of a corporation had it's definite responsibilities. Tomorrow was Saturday though. He usually worked at home on the weekends. Maybe he could get some sleep. He hated sleeping though. He always went to sleep as late as possible and got up before it was light out. To him, sleep was a waste of time. Sleep only slowed down your thinking process. And he really never slept. His brain only thought more when he tried to sleep. No, there was too much to do. Not enough daylight to do it all. But for the first time in years, Seto Kaiba felt too tired to finish. He collapsed next to his brother. And slept until noon the next day.

Chapter 6

Mokuba woke the next morning. But quickly found that in his bed, he was not alone. He looked over his shoulder to find his big brother sleeping away. Mokuba stifled a giggle as he slowly got up, being careful not to disturb Seto.

Seto Kaiba woke up warily. He rubbed his eyes. **_What time is it?_** He got up and looked around. Why was he in Mokuba's room?

" Big brother! It's about time you got up!"

Huh? Kaiba looked down to see his brother looking back up at him.

" Mokuba? What time is it?"

" Noon. Why?"

Kaiba swore.

" What's wrong Seto?"

" I forgot those papers last night!" He swore again.

" It's okay Seto…" Mokuba said comfortingly.

" No it isn't! I was supposed to have those done! Oh God, I'm going to kill each and every one of those no good…" Kaiba broke into a long line of cursing again.

Mokuba looked down.

" I'm sorry Mokuba, I'm just a little upset." Kaiba said.

" A little?"

" Okay, a lot."

" A lot?"

" Fine, more than a lot. I'm infuriated."

" Infuriated?"

"Mokuba…" Kaiba scolded.

" I'm just kidding!"

" Look, I've got a little work to do and a lot of firing today. I'll be done around 6. And if things go well, which they will once I replace those incompetent secretaries of mine, I may get done sooner."

" Okay Seto." Mokuba said, a little saddened at the thought of another lonely day.

" Okay. See ya kiddo." Seto ruffled his hair and walked out.

Mokuba sighed. What now? Oh yeah. Saturday morning cartoons.

Kaiba was on the phone all morning. He wasn't making **_friendly_** phone calls either.

" HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! You know how important these papers were! What? What do you mean you didn't know! Don't give me that bull because you have it written in your memo! Well, if you don't know where the memo is, you obviously have some looking to do. And I'll give you plenty of time to find it. You're fired!" He slammed the phone down. He looked at the next name down the list. The next poor soul to face Kaiba's wrath.

" On vacation? That's where you were? Where did you say? The Bahamas? Well that must have been fun. I couldn't say the same for myself though. I had papers to file. Oh, you didn't know? I told you in person. You don't remember? Well I very distinctly remember telling you. Well, if you have that badly of a memory, perhaps I should give you some time off to see a doctor. You're fired!"

The next name on the list.

" Look if you can't do the job you have right, I'll give your job to someone who **_can_** do it! Oh now you apologize? How pathetic. What? Oh your mother was in the hospital? Well, I give you my deepest condolences. You're fired."

**_Well, that felt good._** Kaiba smirked. He looked at the clock near him. 4:23pm. Wow, that must have been a new record. The phone rang. Kaiba looked at it. Probably one of his ex-employees calling him back to tell him off. How cute. The phone rang again insistently. He picked it up and braced himself for some very loud cursing.

" What?" He asked in a not too friendly voice

" Hiya Kaiba!"

" Who is this?"

" What you don't recognize my voice?"

" Can't say I do. Or care really." Kaiba answered matter of factly.

" Oh really? Why dontcha guess?"

" Look if your some punk trying to prank call me then you'd better shove it down your throat before I do it for you!"

" No Kaiba! It's nothin' like dat. I was just…heh heh…uhm, callin' you dat's all."

Kid didn't know how to talk that was for sure. Wait, he knew that voice. Oh great. It was the mutt.

" What do you want Wheeler?"

" Oh so ya do know who I am!"

Kaiba smirked. " Yeah, I was just pulling your **_leash_**." He said.

" Eh, watch it Kaiba! Dat isn't funny!"

" Why are you calling me Wheeler? Won't you be late for your afternoon walk? I hear the park has lots of new trees for you to mark your territory on." Kaiba said rudely.

" I said watch it Kaiba!" Kaiba heard giggling in the background.

" Shh…oh um heh heh, sorry about dat Kaiba. So uh, anyway, whatcha doin'?"

" Look Wheeler, I don't have to talk to you. In fact I have a feeling you don't want to talk to me. I'll bet you're at a little "get together" with all your little friends and one of them dared you to keep me on the phone for as long as you could." Kaiba said.

" Whoa…how'd you know?" Joey asked.

" You think I'm stupid Wheeler? Huh? Does stupidity get you anywhere in life? You should know that it doesn't from your personal experience."

" Hey! I'm not stupid!" Joey yelled.

" Well, thanks for wasting about 4 minutes of my life. It was lovely chatting with you." Kaiba hung the phone up smoothly. The nerve of Joey Wheeler. Calling him. That park comment was pretty funny though. Well. Looks like he had some spare time to spend the rest of the day with Mokuba after all.


	4. Chapters 7 and 8

Chapter 7

Mokuba wanted to go to the beach. Kaiba hates the beach. Too many people. He hated being wet. He hated sand. And most off all, he hated seagulls. The beach had all of these things. Therefore it was safe to say, Kaiba hated beaches. But Mokuba wanted to go, and he wanted his brother to be happy, so he, reluctantly, went. Kaiba sat stiffly in the car. Mokuba got out and turned to his brother.

" Come on Seto! It'll be fun!" Mokuba cried, almost dropping his beach ball.

Kaiba sighed. He grudgingly got out of the car shielding his eyes from the intense sun. Kaiba hates the sun. They walked up to the sandy surface. He didn't get it. What was so special about swimming in an ocean infested with ecoli and god knows what else in it? Pools were better, although he rarely went in them. He stood at the shoreline and watched Mokuba get crashed by waves. Mokuba laughed. Kaiba rolled his eyes. And that's when it happened. Like a bomb flying out of the sky. Apparently the seagull flying just above Kaiba wanted to have some fun too. Kersplat! Kaiba looked at his shoulder. He thought he felt something hit it. Something did. Something he wished would have preferably landed somewhere else.

" Agh! Oh! What the-" He stuttered angrily. He looked up and saw the seagull squawking like mad. It was laughing at him. The seagull was actually **_laughing _**at him.

" You disgusting animal! How dare you take a dump on me! Kaiba reached down feeling for the biggest rock he could find. He grabbed one, and hurled it at the seagull. It dodged it easily. It flew gracefully down by Kaiba and stared laughing its head off again.

" Stupid bird…" He muttered.

Mokuba came in from the water and looked up at his brother curiously.

"What's wrong Seto?" he asked.

" That bird," Kaiba pointed an accusing finger at the seagull. " That bird pooped on me!"

Mokuba stared at his brother for a few moments. But he could control himself no longer. He burst out into laughter.

" Mokuba, it's not funny!" Kaiba scolded.

" Yes it is!" Mokuba cried out between breaths of laughter.

Other seagulls flying nearby seemed to think it was funny too. They started squawking. Which annoyed Kaiba to no end. He trudged in the hot sand grabbing Mokuba who was still in a fit of giggles. He pushed Mokuba in the car and got in after him, slamming the car door. Mokuba finally stopped laughing.

" Is the trip over?" He asked.

" Yes…" Kaiba gritted his teeth, taking his seagull feces stained shirt off.

They were silent all the way home. Until Mokuba got in the house that is. And until he got to his room and shut the door. He burst out laughing again.

"Mokuba!" He heard his name being shout from downstairs.

He immediately stopped. He took his wet bathing suit off and put clean clothes on, and switched on his TV.

Chapter 8

Mokuba never asked to go to the beach again. Kaiba was thankful. At dinner that night Mokuba erupted constantly with laughter. Kaiba was annoyed. At bed that night Mokuba bit his lip to keep from laughing, which only resulted in a few snorts, which set him off again. Kaiba told him he would be grounded if he laughed again. Mokuba stopped. And it was never brought up again. Kaiba was relieved. He had hoped he would never have to look at another bird again. Kaiba really, really hates seagulls.


	5. Chapter 9 and 10

Chapter 9

Seto Kaiba was not a deeply religious man. Sunday was another workday for him. He did not attend church. It was not that he didn't want to. He just didn't see attending necessary. He did not believe in heaven. Or in hell. He did not believe in life after death. He thinks that is a fairytale. He did not believe in Satan. He believed there were people like that though. They were called lawyers. He wasn't sure whether or not to believe there was a god. It felt wrong if he said he didn't. But it felt odd if he said he did. His father, he remembered, was not a very religious person either. His mother was though. She had bibles in every corner of their tables. His father got very mad at that. Funny, he had never recalled that until now. He hardly remembered his parents. He and Mokuba had been orphans at a young age. Their parents had left them. And he and Mokuba had to live at an orphanage, until a man named Gozoboro Kaiba adopted them. He hated him. He really hated him. But that was how he got to be where he was today. By taking over Gozoboro's company. Kaiba Corp. It was his stepfathers before he took it over. Gozoboro died soon after. Kaiba was glad. He had been tortured by that man day and night for years. Beaten. His childhood gone because of Gozoboro Kaiba. He'd rather not get into details. His mind had blocked most of the memories out anyway. But he did hope that if there were a hell, Gozoboro would plummet into it. And burn for hurting him and his brother.

Chapter 10

Seto Kaiba stretched back in his chair. He tapped the side of the table. He took a sip of coffee. Black. That was how he liked it. Sunday. He chose not to work today. He was tired. He wanted a break. He wondered where Mokuba was. Maybe watching cartoons again. He sighed.

Mokuba was watching cartoons. Not that he was particularly interested in them. It helped keep his mind off things. Things that 10-year-olds should not be worrying about. His big brother. Oops. He thought about it. Back to the drawing board. Maybe video games would help. Or maybe better, talking to his brother. He'd never listen. He never listens to Mokuba when it comes to things like that. He does not want a social life and that was that. Did that include Mokuba too? Because lately, it seemed like he was mad at Mokuba about something. Did Mokuba do something wrong? He thought back over the last few days. No, he didn't think he did. Besides the beach incident and the whole laughing thing. Did he bother his brother? Was his brother upset with him? It didn't make sense. He was afraid to bring it up though. He should ask. He really should. He bit his lip. He stood up, switching the TV off. He dusted his pants off. Not that they were dusty. He straightened his shirt. Not that it needed straightening. He remade his bed. Not that it needed to be remade. He looked at the clock. He sat on his bed. He decided he would ask his brother a very important question.

" Do you hate me?"

Seto Kaiba looked up from his newspaper.

" What?" That was a weird question. Whatever happened to 'good morning' or 'how are you today?'

" Do you hate me Seto?"

" Why would you think something like that?"

" Do you?"

" Of course not."

" Then why do you act like you do?"

He didn't recall ever acting like he did toward Mokuba. Was it something he said? He thought back about the past few days. No. He didn't remember saying anything that would cause Mokuba to think that. And he had a pretty good memory.

" I don't." Was all he could say.

" Well you do."

" Why are you asking me if I hate you? What could possibly make you think that? And no, I don't."

" Because…I just get the feeling that you're mad at me. And yes, you do." Mokuba answered a little more firm.

" I don't hate you Mokuba. I don't know where you got such an idea. And no, I don't."  
" Stop acting like it then. Yes, you do." Mokuba said, more firm than ever.

" Look Mokuba, all I can tell you is that I don't hate you, and if that's not enough for you to believe me than fine. Think what you want. I don't hate you. I may sometimes have to work late or even all day, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." Kaiba answered, getting irritated. He got up starting to leave the room, obviously choosing to end the discussion.

" Why won't you see anyone? Why do you lock yourself up in your office all day? You keep yourself from having relationships! And worst of all," Mokuba started to break out into sobs. " worst of all…you, you keep yourself from me!" He sobbed softly. He turned away from his big brother not wanting him to see him so weak. He wiped his face. He turned back to face his brother.

Both Kaiba brothers faced each other. For once, Seto Kaiba held his tongue. He felt numb. Weak. **_Weak._** He soaked in everything. He felt his chest go tight. And worst of all, he knew. He knew. That everything Mokuba had said was right. Absolutely right. And it hurt. A lot. He looked down.

" You know it's true Seto." Mokuba said softly.

Yes. He knew it was true.

" Look. You have no idea what you're saying. How could you possibly know what I want? I go through hell every day at work supporting **_you. _**I do everything for you Mokuba. I could care less about anyone else. I don't give a damn about anyone else. And neither should you. You can't trust anyone in this world Mokuba. You've seen that. You know that." He was rationalizing. Trying to cover the truth again.

" Not everyone is like our parents Seto. Or our step father. A lot of people out there are good. I just… want you to be happy." Mokuba said quietly.

" I don't need anyone. Or want anyone. Just you. That's all I need to make me happy. Everyone else…could burn in hell for all I care. You make me happy Mokuba."

" But that's your problem Seto. You think everyone is out to get you. You judge people before you know them."

Kaiba was amazed at how his brother spoke. When did he get to be so…so…knowing?

Mokuba was surprised himself. He couldn't believe that he was lecturing his big brother. This wasn't turning out the way he expected at all.

Kaiba was at loss for words. He was shocked. He couldn't answer his brother. Him. Seto Kaiba. President of a major corporation. He couldn't talk to his own little brother. This can't be happening.

" I…I think you should go upstairs Mokuba…" Kaiba answered, seemingly short of breath.

" Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba regained his composure again.

" Go upstairs Mokuba. Now."

" Seto? Are you alright?"

" I said go Mokuba! Now!" Kaiba yelled sending echoes down the hall.

Mokuba walked up the stairs. He walked down the hall. He walked to his bedroom door. He stared at it. He stared at his door for a long time. He broke down. He fell against the door. And cried all his worth.

Author's Note: Weird chapter I know. I didn't have any time to edit. Sorry!1


	6. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mokuba cried in the emptiness of his brother's bedroom. His brother went to work, as their butler Roland informed him. **_Seto didn't even say goodbye…_** He held his pillow. He looked around the room. No décor. No bright colors. Just emptiness. Like his brother's heart. He sat on his brother's bed snuggling in the covers. He tried to soak up every bit of his brother that he could. He squeezed the pillow tightly. All that was heard was Mokuba's sobbing breaths as they echoed themselves down the empty halls.

Seto Kaiba was like a demon from hell. Which didn't suit the Sabbath day at all. He walked down the halls of his company office firing the first person he saw regardless if they were good workers or not. He made his way, leaving victims of his rage cleaning out their desks as he stepped into his office and slammed the door. Which was a lot harder than you think. He found himself breathing hard. As if he had asthma. He sat down. He turned his computer on. He looked down at the papers on his desk. More to file. **_To_** **_hell with filing._** He slammed his fist into his desk hard, sending every paper on his desk flying in a messy clutter every which way. He looked at his computer screen. It stared back. **_I hate you. I hate you more than anything._** He held back nothing. He slammed into his computer, breaking the screen and sending it to the floor where many other office supplies lay. Like soldiers from a war. With an electrical crash, the computer lay, broken. He collapsed in his chair. He broke down. After all those years. He broke down. He rubbed his cheek. It was wet. Where had it come from? He wiped his eyes. He was crying. Tears made their way down his cheeks. He wiped his face. He was crying. He was wet. He hated being wet. But as his feelings that he closed up for so long, fell from him with every tear that fell, he was starting to love it now.

It was late when Seto came back. Mokuba had sat up waiting for him. He stood from the couch he was sitting on. He had his pajama's on. Kaiba looked down at his brother. His face was red. His nose was sniffling. Mokuba looked up at his brother. His chest felt tight.

" I…I'm sorry…Seto." He whispered.

Kaiba nodded.

" I didn't mean to…I only meant to…I just wanted…you to be happy…" Mokuba finished.

No reply.

" Please Seto…don't be mad at me. P-Please don't be mad." He was pleading now. Pleading to be accepted into his big brother's heart.

Kaiba was expressionless.

" Please Seto don't ignore me! Please! Ground me! Scold me! Please don't ignore me! Anything but that…" His brother begged.

Kaiba bent down and put a finger on his brother's quivering lip to silence him. He gently picked Mokuba up. Mokuba grabbed on to his brother as if he would never let go. And he wouldn't. Never. Kaiba brought him over to the couch sitting down with Mokuba in his arms. Mokuba looked up at him, tears threatening to slip down from his eyes. Kaiba was silent for a moment. Mokuba was too.

" Do you remember…that story… I used to tell you at the orphanage to help you get to sleep?" Kaiba asked softly.

Mokuba nodded. Though he could barely remember how it went now.

" Do you want to hear it?"

" Yes."

" Alright. Do you remember the beginning?"

" No."

" It was about a dragon."

" A dragon…" Mokuba repeated, trying to remember.

" But not just any dragon. It was about a blue eyes white dragon."

" I think I remember a little…"

" A young boy, from a very small village, found this blue eyes white dragon. He was afraid of it at first. But then found it was a beautiful sight when alone and flying gracefully in the sky. This boy went back to his village after a few day of watching the dragon and told the people of his findings. People were shocked and some were amazed. The boy wanted the dragon very badly. He wanted it to fly him everywhere. He decided that he would try to tame it. He told the village people of his plan, but they laughed in his face. " You cannot tame dragons! They are fierce massive creatures! They are best left alone." The people of his village scoffed. The boy did not listen though. He went back to the place where he had found the dragon. He was pleased to find it was on the ground, drinking from a small pond. He walked up next to it. The dragon, sensing another presence turned around and uttered a fierce growl into the boy's face. The boy remained still, and spoke slowly to the dragon, " I do not wish to harm you, I only want to fly with you." He reached up, attempting to pet the dragon. It roared. The boy was afraid, but did not back down. He let his hand rest on the dragon's back. The dragon looked at the boy, its blue eyes burning into the boy's brown ones. The boy pet the dragon. The dragon did not growl again. It arched its back closer to the boy. The boy looked up at the dragon cautiously, and then mounted the massive creature. The dragon flapped its mighty wings and flew into the sky. The boy cried out in excitement. The people of his village were down below. They looked to the skies and pointed with great awe, "It's a dragon!" The boy yelled out for the people of his village to hear and for the heavens to hear, " Dragons can be tamed!"

Kaiba looked down at his oddly unmoving brother. Mokuba had fallen asleep. Kaiba smiled and picked Mokuba up again. He carried him to his room. He lied him down on his bed. He pulled up the covers. His brother's eyes opened slightly as he murmured " I love you Seto." Kaiba smiled and kissed him goodnight. Kaiba never said 'I love you'. It was just not the way he showed affection. But Mokuba knew. Seto did not have to say it for him to know. He would always be in his brother's heart.

Seto Kaiba moved down the halls of the mansion. It was an odd day. He'd have to buy another computer since he broke the other one. Oh well. No rush. Maybe he'd take a few weeks off. Spend time with Mokuba. After all, he was the president of his company. He could do whatever he liked. He stopped short. He remembered the story he had just told Mokuba and realized it reminded him of what he seemed to be going through. The dragon, was like him in a way, alone, important, and respected. The young boy was his brother trying to teach him to fly with others. To fly with others. His brother, was the only one who believed in him. Believed he could change. Believed he could be tamed. Believed he was not just a dragon that hated everything. Believed that he could open up. It seemed silly. It was silly. Then again, everything in his life had been this way. He still would refuse to talk to anyone. Or become socially active. He was Seto Kaiba. He didn't like people. And people did not like him. That was not true. Mokuba loved his brother. And if that didn't count for something, he didn't know what did. It was all very confusing, but then again, what wasn't in this crazy world. Seto Kaiba was beginning to believe some thing. Not in God, not in people, not in his business. He believes that dragons can be tamed. And they could. They could.


	7. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Seto Kaiba ran after his little brother. Mokuba cried out with excitement running behind a tree. Kaiba had thought it would have been nice to walk in the park today. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Now he was having second thoughts.

" Mokuba!" Kaiba scolded.

" Come on Seto, come catch me!"

" I don't want to Mokuba."

" Aw come on!"

" Mokuba…"

" You're no fun…" he giggled and ran to his big brother.

Kaiba sighed.

" I happen to be a very fun person. I just don't see running around and hiding by trees fun." Kaiba looked up and saw Yugi followed by that Joey Wheeler kid. " Of course, some people have to do that every day, like Wheeler." He smirked at his own humorous joke.

" Hi Kaiba!" Yugi said.

" Hiya moneybags! How ya doin'?"

" Well well, if it isn't Wheeler taking his daily walk. Where's your leash?" Kaiba looked behind him and saw a tree close by. He turned back to Joey and smirked.

" Oh, I'm sorry Wheeler, am I in your way? Do you have to do your business?"

" What! Say dat again Kaiba and you'll get a fist in your mouth for breakfast got dat?"

Kaiba took his brother's arm and led him away.

" Hey! Get back here and face me ya coward!"

Mokuba looked up at his brother. And smiled.

Mokuba smiled for a reason. He had figured out another one of his brother's weird quirks. His brother, in his own odd way, was socializing. If you could call making sarcastic remarks and publicly humiliating someone a socialization. But hey, it was a start. Mokuba sighed as he turned back to see Joey Wheeler making an idiot of himself. Again. He looked back at up at his brother. His brother looked down at him.

" What?" Kaiba asked.

" Nothing." Mokuba smiled.

Kaiba smiled. A rare thing indeed. It wasn't a smirk. And it wasn't sarcastic. It was a smile. A smile only meant for his brother. He looked back at Wheeler and laughed shaking his head. The Kaiba brothers walked all the way home in silence. There was no need for words. Both of them knew. Knew what? A story. A story about a dragon.

Whatever happened to the Kaiba brothers you ask? Kaiba had taken a few weeks off, as promised to play with his brother. Which had released much tenseness. Mokuba didn't worry about his brother any more. As long as he didn't work too much. Kaiba felt very relieved. He started to accept many things. Although he still refused to socialize. And he still fired a lot of people. He no longer pulled all nighters. He no longer refused to sleep. As he found sleep must come to pass eventually. He always played with his brother when asked, except for the one recent time that is. Mokuba wanted to go to the beach. Kaiba still hates the beach. He still hates a number of things. Seagulls are top on his list. He still does not know if he believes in God. He is trying to be less stressful. He still wants to beat Yugi at Duel Monsters. He still mocks Joey Wheeler to no end. And Joey Wheeler still makes a fool of himself. Kaiba still believes that dragons can be tamed. For he is trying to tame himself. He does not know what will happen when he does. Will he fly? Will he soar through the sky? Will he shout to the people below and to the heavens above " Dragons can be tamed"? He does not know. But then again I do not either. But I do know this. He will fly. Someday. He will fly.

Author's Note: Bahhh…..lol. I do indeed have a sequel to this story. Anyone who is interested in me posting it, do tell me in your review. Thanks for reading! Your reviews kept me alive,

**Much Love,**

**Pharaoh-chan**


End file.
